Various types of dispensing valves or control valves, such as fluid dispensing valves, have been used in the past in connection with the fluid dispensing systems for dispensing and controlling fluid flow.
One use of dispensing valves is with collapsible containers or flexible bags for dispensing fluid from the containers. A fitment is typically provided in the opening of the container for allowing attachment of the dispensing valve to the container. Yet other uses of dispensing valves include in-line connections wherein the valve interconnects two fluid passageways.
With respect to the dispensing valve industry, a major concern is minimizing the cost to manufacture the dispensing valves. Another concern is to find a way to easily open the fluid passageway to dispense fluid or close the fluid passageway as desired and not spill any fluid. Yet another concern is to vent the container as fluid is being withdrawn.
While the above noted and other dispensing valves provided in the art have to some extent met the need in the art for dispensing fluid, it is clear that there has existed and still is an unfilled need in the art for an improved, cost effective and reliable dispensing valve. The present invention provides an improved dispensing valve.